The Wolf, The Tiger, and the Bird
by Virgo626
Summary: Tsukino left her tribe because of the child chief, Tora killed one of his own, Tsukuyomi never fit in. They banded together to become the lone demons they were. Until they receive shards of the Sacred Jewel. Will they plot revenge or join a quest to retrieve all the shards of the Sacred Jewel?


**Hi! I'm starting my Inuyasha fan fic! I've been meaning to for a while now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Tsukino, Tora, and Tsukuyomi**

* * *

Tsukino slung the dead Panther over her shoulder as she neared the camp of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. Even though the hunters had brought back enough food, there was still devastating news to be told to the camp, and no one wanted to be the one to do it.

The chief of the tribe was dead. No one knew who was going to take his place. There was his son Koga, but he couldn't be more than 114. That might sound old to humans, but to the demons, 114 was considered only a young teenager. In fact, Tsukino herself was older.

Tsukino didn't bother to try to tell the elder. She mutely set her kill down in the storage room. Upon striding out, she found the leader of the hunt, a male wolf demon named Chikyu, whispered to the elder, Susanoo. Even though she couldn't hear there conversation, she didn't need to guess. Chikyu was breaking the news to Susanoo, who then had to break the news to the rest of the tribe. Scary and nerve wracking.

Tsukino casually leaned a tent pole as Susanoo walked toward the middle of the camp to relay the news. As soon as he cleared his throat, the whole camp fell silent. They had all quickly learned that he was stronger than he looked.

"We have some sad news," Susanoo said. The villagers stirred uncomfortably. What was the old sage about to say?

"Our great chief, Mabashi, has passed on," Susanoo continued. The tribe gasped.

"Who will be our leader?" asked a girl named Amaterasu. She raked her fingers through her pale blonde hair.

"I think it should be Koga!" shouted her friend, Tsume. "He is the chief's son, after all."

 _"What?!"_ Tsukino gawked. She glanced over at where Koga was standing with a surprised look on his face, flanked by Ginta and Hakkaku.

There was an uproar of ayes. Tsukino shook her head. No way this little kid would become chief. She raised her hand straight in the air. "I object strongly!" She shouted. The others turned to her to glare at the opposer.

"How can you be so blind?" Tsukino shouted. "A little kid-," she spat, motioning toward Koga. "Leading our great tribe? Just think of what everyone else will think. We'll be the laughing stock!"

Tsume glared at her. "And lose the bloodline of Mabashi?"

"Are you insulting me?" Koga asked.

"How stupid are you?" Tsukino snapped. "Of course I am!" Koga opened his mouth, but she spoke first. "Before you try to have me executed, remember no one is chief.

Tsukino turned the other way and stalked off. She wasn't going to let herself be pushed around be a mere child. She made up her mind. Tonight she'd leave the tribe. Better alone than under a child, she thought.

* * *

Hours later, it was dark and every wolf was sleeping, except for Tsukino. She was still dressed in her dark brown shirt and pants and her black boots. She knew she'd need more. Armor perhaps, but where would she get armor? Since she was leaving the tribe, she couldn't get into too much trouble for stealing.

Tsukino walked out of her tent and headed toward Tsume's tent.

Tsume and her family were all sound asleep. Tsukino felt a pain of jealousy. She remembered when her parents were alive before they were murdered by tree demons.

Tree demons were no doubt the most ridiculous demon out their. They were trees that gained demonic powers. Who gave demonic powers to a _tree?_

Back to business. Tsukino spotted armor in a corner. She retrieved it, and carefully exited to make sure she made no sound. She left the armor in her tent before stepping out again.

Tsukino would need some provisions, and things to carry them in. Who now? Amaterasu. Her mother made all kinds of pouches. She was sure they wouldn't mind if she quote unquote borrowed a few pouches.

Inside the tent, Tsukino first found a large pack. Perfect. She grabbed two more puches for her belt, then headed back to her own tent.

Once in her tent, Tsukino put on the solver chest plate, shoulder pads, and bracers over her regular clothes. She tied the two pouches onto her belt before putter it on, then she slung the pack onto her back, then headed toward the food storage.

Tsukino looked around the food storage grabbing what she could fit in both pouches and her pack. But one she had completely filled them she'd taken more than half of the food stores. Did she care? She wasn't a part of the tribe anymore.

Tsukino walked back to her tent and unpitched it and stuffed it into the pack. Now she was ready to leave. She walked to exit the camp. As she reached the exit, she looked back. Her whole life had been spent at this camp. It was hard to push it behind her. But she was strong. She could make. Tsukino looked her way and walked forward into the darkness of the night. The tribe could be without her.

Tsukino walked toward a better life and away from the would be kid chief.


End file.
